


Phobetor Rising.

by RunePhoenix6769



Series: WINTER SOLSTICE [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Dynamics, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769
Summary: A companion piece to Winter Solstice (Part 7)Head Canon corralled from my Tumblr.  Which at the moment has fallen victim to The Purge...Waiting for them to reinstate it.Willow's pov.





	Phobetor Rising.

How had it come to this? Willow wonders as she sits on the floor among the chaos of her rooms that have now become her prison. Unsteadily, she uses a glyph to bring her glass of wine closer. Grasping it, she slings back the aromatic red liquid continuing on the trajectory until her spine collides with the floor. And there she stays in her haze. 

How had it come to this? 

 

She had been a care free young woman, beautiful, educated and from one of the wealthiest families in the whole of Remnant, she had been seen as and treated like royalty by everyone she had ever come in contact with. She had been willful, wild and happy, her Father’s pride and joy. 

She had many suitors, ranging from tribal Princes in the South, beautiful boys with more money than sense, poets who had written sonnets from a far, second sons of businessmen who wished to merge with the mind to force her to relinquish control, wild Huntsmen who looked to tame the hieress not understanding that like the season of creation, she could not be so easily corralled. 

They had come with their gifts, their gentle words, their reverence. They had peered at her as if she was a deer on the tundra who would startle at a moments notice. Not one had seen beyond the image crafted by the press or the idea they had created in their heads. Handled with kid gloves, some sought to wrap her in fine furs and silks like fine Mistrali porcelain. 

Those suitors she took great pleasure in breaking, watching as their hearts shattered in the face of the icy wilds. 

Southern Princes made soft from cavorting within their Vacuon walls, jewels and metals dripping from their pudgy hands, wishing only for a piece of Winter to gaze upon in the gilded cage they would keep her, in the lands of the never dying sun. 

Beautiful boys, spoilt by their mothers, never having been beyond their societal circles thinking of themselves as her equal, a playmate of sorts who would willingly accompany them on their never ending whirlwind of dinners and balls and cater to their every churlish whim.

Second sons, hellbent on carving out a place for themselves from under their Father's and older brother's shadow, a prize to be bickered over or dragged into the fold, where she would be an adornment for their arms. A symbol of status and prestige. 

Poets and Artisans who lingered on her beauty, describing her as one of the Maidens of the fairy tales of old, returned. Claims of madness that she wrought upon them with her cool indifference, they wallowed in a sickness of the heart helped by their dependence on crystal dust and their tenuous grasp upon reality.

And the Huntsmen..... 

There had been one, once. A recent graduate with hands rough from years of using his weapon to survive. A survival that he had eked out in his youth, far earlier than ever should have been expected. She had embodied everything that he had been raised to hate and he everything she had been told by her peers to scorn.

She had often suspected that his heart belonged to another. 

And yet there had been a summer. 

 

On a cruel evening in the Fall, a sudden call to arms came from a far off land, the young Huntsman readied himself to leave and for the first time in her life Willow Schnee begged. 

He spoke of duty and honour, of a loyalty, a debt that needed to be repaid, and pointed out what she had always known and chosen to ignore. 

Neither could survive in the other's world. 

As the dawn had begun to peek through the mountains, blanketing the valley floor in blinding light, he left on swift wings and she cursed the day she had met him.

In the grief of her loss she threw herself into her work, learning the ropes of the business at her father's side and so she had come to meet another suitor. 

He was everything the Huntsman was not. 

He was slightly older, dashing , charming and speaks to her in a way that no one else ever had. He was responsible, steadfast, intelligent, and understood her Father’s business.

He courts her, slow and steady. She learns that he is from Vale, the second son of a vineyard owner yet she finds he is unlike the other second sons of the captains of industry she is used to. He has no interest in staking his claim, has no looming father figure he must get from underneath. He is simply happy to be by her side. 

As they grow closer, he shows her things she never seen. She tells him of her insecurity that she wont be able to live up to her Father's legacy. He assures her that she shall and he will be there beside her to help her, to share the burden of the company she will one day inherit.

Her Father likes him, her mother does not, her grandmother says Willow could trust a Vacuoan Faunus vagabond more than she can trust him. Nobody who loses that consistently at cards can be trusted. Willow brushes it off as snobbery. 

He suggests marriage. Her Mother disapproves. Her Father is wary that she is rushing into things. 

She assures him, this is the man she loves, she wants no other… 

How can a Father deny his only child? 

Nicholas Schnee reluctantly agrees and assurances are made, he agrees to give up his name of Gele and take hers on their wedding day. 

The first few years are blissful, they are learning the ropes at her Father's side. Her husband is eager to start a family and is ecstatic when he learns that Willow has fallen pregnant. 

It is not the easiest of pregnancies and her tender caring husband suggests she takes it easy, that there is no need for her to come to the office, he’ll deal with everything. 

Don't worry or stress out the baby. 

She gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, keeping the W tradition, she names her Winter.. Her husband lavishes gifts on his daughter but the affection isn't quite there. He explains its the office and hes tired.

The proud grandparents dote on their grandchild, catering to Winters every whim. Nicholas fixes the lavender swing from her youth, Wisteria buys Winter her first pony, a tiny little chestnut Haflinger with a shimmering white mane and tail. Often they bundle up the little girl until she looks like a caterpillar, taking her on long horse sleigh rides across the virgin snow. 

As the years pass, she loses her grandmother, swiftly followed by her mother.. Her Father is over come with grief, he isn't as strong as he used to be… Her husband graciously offers to step up to the plate, carry the load, in her stead, of course, just whilst her Father gets back on his feet… 

He never does.. 

The only light in her Father's life is Winter, who he begins to train with mock wooden swords, her delighted squeals of joy echoing through the house as he chases her through the cavernous halls. Willow trains her a bit more seriously, encouraging ballet, gymnastics, and horse riding to help with her foot work and balance.. at her husbands request 

Her Father gently chides her,

“Allow her to be a child”

Willow takes to caring for him as he ails, and he is over joyed when he hears shes expecting a second child. 

Whilst her movement is limited, she begins to teach Winter the fundamentals of glyph usage and explains the Schnee semblance

She is so grateful to her husband, for being such a good man, understanding that her Father needs her, for taking care of the business. 

Everyone is over joyed at the arrival of Weiss, a middle name belonging to her late mother. She is small and frail but alert. This time, Jacques is much more receptive and affectionate with the new arrival. 

And business is booming. Willow hears silly rumours on the social circuit but dismisses them as idle gossip among elitist assholes. The upper echelons of society had never quite accepted him as one of their own. Jealousy at his success when other company’s were slipping. 

Her Father’s mind begins to deteriorate until he is the shadow of a man. 

When he passes, Willow is at a loss….. 

She begins to notice small differences. Her husband's long hours at the office, he's cold, distant.. distracted. He rarely sees his daughters, he loses his temper easily.. 

When Winter loses her first fencing bout at the tender age of 10, he snaps, Winter cries.. Jacques apologies and claims its stress, that the pressure of holding up the business after the passing of the great Nicholas Schnee is taking it's toll.

He continues to favour little Weiss over her sister, instead he begins pushing Winter in all her training and academics. 

Willow confronts him… 

He says he wants what is best for her… That maybe it is Willow who isnt good enough to train her.. He hires Winter the best sword master in the land and demands progress reports. 

What has happened to the man she loved? 

His cruel words, what has she done wrong? 

Maybe another baby might bring them closer?

When Whitley is born, Jacques is ecstatic…. A son! 

A son he spoils and lavishes with praise.

For a time they return to their blissful days, but it is far too short before his cold indifference returns. 

He almost immediately forgets how he favoured Weiss, choosing instead to treat her like her older sister, constantly applying pressure. Pushing her to her limits with classes and recitals, organizing concerts. 

She is a prodigy and must reach her full potential.

Willow can see the seething sibling rivalry brewing, vying for his attention, the jealousy. The competitiveness between the girls. Which her husband encourages, claiming it is healthy for them. 

They are Schnee’s after all with an image an to up hold. 

They should be the best at everything they do. 

The rumours about the company become too dark to ignore, the collapsed mines, the trapped Faunus.. The threat of the White Fang.. 

Suddenly, Willow's home becomes her prison.. Security ramped up… She always had security but not like this, Board Members go missing.. Family and friends murdered. 

Jacques treats her with barely concealed contempt, belittling every thing she attempts to do in the capacity of the SDC. 

She decides something needs to be done.. She sweeps into the head quarters.. She goes through the files… She is disgusted.. 

Who is this man and what has he done with her husband?

She brings it up at the dinner table, she wants the company to reverse its policies.

He laughs at her.

Willow, “I am the head of the SDC.”

He informs her that she is only a figure head… He has taken strides to ensure that the company is under his control.. Sure she can leave with her money but the company is essentially his.

She threatens to oppose him, he threatens the children's future and thinly veiled, their very lives. 

She asks him… “ Did you ever love me?”

He looks at her with a stare as cold as an Atleasian winter..

“No. I only married you for the company”

In that moment she realises that she has been played.. the longest con.. Her mother and grand mother were right… 

It all begins to dawn on her..

Willow no longer has anyone to turn to… Any board member she was close to has conveniently disappeared or died. 

she meant nothing…. It was all an elaborate charade.

She was a means to an end.

He is a repulsive monster!!

And now her children’s futures are at stake.. 

Her children… HIS children.. 

Winter looks stricken. Weiss bottom lip is trembling.. 

The candles on her birthday cake flicker and die

Willow has never noticed how much of him is in them… The set to Winter’s shoulders. The way Weiss scowls at a particularly difficult problem…. 

And Whitley……. So much like his Father.. 

And so she had fled.

How could she have been so stupid? 

How could it have come to this? 

A light rap echoes off the door, for a moment she considers ignoring it, happy to wallow in the sickness of the heart, much like the young poets and artisans who no longer write.

What would they say if they could see her now? 

They would no longer write of the young charming girl who had kissed the Wintersmith despite all their warnings, but of a bitter old woman whose existence had been consumed by the very ice she had so willfully courted. The shards of which, bit by bit had spread to her very core. 

The rap comes again, a little louder and insistent. 

"Mama?"

Willow sits up, slumps forward and her world spins on its axis. With fuzzy eyes and hazy thoughts she notices her eldest daughter's shock and concern. Willow is almost certain that she see's a hint of fear.

"Mama, are you ok?"

Willow beckons over her eldest daughter and the pair get her to her feet. Willow leans on Winter's tiny shoulders as she stumbles to her bed. 

She pulls her daughter into a hug. 

"Promise me you will get away from here!"

"Yes, Mama."

Willow slurs as she realizes the burden her children must now bear, 

"He will never willingly let you go.... You must make him....... Do what ever it takes to get away from here.... To get away from him!"

Her daughter lowers her into her bed, tucks the sheet up around her. 

Even in her drunken haze Willow is aware of the role reversal. 

"Weiss and Whitley?"

"I am taking care of them, Mama."

"You're a good girl, Winter. I dont tell you.. Your father.. He." Willow sniffed, "I am sorry, Winter."

Her eldest daughter gently stroked her hair out of her face and pressed her lips against her forehead as she tenderly murmured,

"Hush now, Mama."

"I'm sorry."

Her vision slowly giving way to blurry dark as the depths of slumber called and the alcohol wrapped her in its warm embrace, Willow sank back into its familiarity. Here in the cocoon of Oneiroi she would find respite from her waking nightmare, on the plains of a blinding lit valley nestled between twinkling mountain tops, in the arms of the memory of a Huntsman with rough hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this fic, feel free to show your support and buy me a kofi at the address below.
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/formerlyrunephoenix6769
> 
> Keep my kitten Nym in caffeine! :)


End file.
